Core Narrative 2
The world had changed so much from when the earthqucake hit 100 year ago, and when Nagamoto Indutries bought out the entertainment companies and brought them to dubai it changed the lifes of everyone who lived there forever. Nagamoto Industries was a very secretive company of how they handle business and by controlling all the aspects of entertainment they had deep pockets to back them. No one could create content of their own or even dared to. This gave Nagamoto INd. complete power over what content was created and shown to audiences all over the world. Since they had so much money and power they decide to improve the infrastructure of dubai by building advanced highrises full of technology and projection light shot into the sky illuminating the entire country. The most prominent highrise was one named Burj Khalifa which Nagamotos heaquaters were located. They also created droids to protect the highly valuable city and all the citizens there. They also, created a program which citizens are offered; free food, water, clothing, housing, schooling for children, and entertainment systems which sends a hologram straight to the audiences homes under one condition that they accept a contract job for the rest of their life without any possibility of moving up. The majority of the country agreed upon the offer but some declined which created tension and creatd many social groups. The ones who agreed became known as the (UNIES) because they were know for there hard work ethic. There was one exception to anyone who wanted to be rich beyond their wildest dreams, and that was to get into the entertainment industry. For someone to get into the industry they have to go throught a rigourous school for one year and if they fail, they can continue to go through the course until they pass, atleast that what everyone assumes becasue those who have gone no one has come back. A man named harry (pragmatic) grew up in (LOCATION) located in dubai his whole life and he has seen how life has been progressively getting worse over the years due to the poverty. Since he was a kid he always wanted the luxurrys of life and greatly desired to get into the entertainment industry, and to succeed no matter what cost. When harry turned 18 he and a group of his close friends which he nicknamed talent group all decied that they were going to attempt to attend the school and all promised they wouldn’t stop until they make it to the top. The first day at the school harry and his group were introduced to the group of directors that ran the program named (the Emirates). This was a big moment for them because no one who was in the entertainment industry has been ssen in public, they all live and work in secrecy. A man by the name Ted Vicious was the one in charge and when he seen the group he immidently pulled the to the side and told them that instead of going through a year’s worth of work at the program, they would work directly under their supervision as there assistant with the possibility of directing their own production under one condition, that they can never go back to their old part of town again. With all the excitement and nerves everyone accepted the offer and were on their way to be rich beyond their wildest dreams and for once in their life they are given the opportunity to be better than everyone else, at any cost. The first few months was consistent paperwork and reading in the offices but they were never able to see a production live until one day when harry got invited by Ted to watch how it is done in person. Harry loving the whole exoericene until the director yelled cut, then harry seen the actors face insatnly fade from happiness to nothiness and his eyes turn fully grey. Harry thought it was just acting until he looked around and all the talent was the same way execot fot the director, he then knew something eas wrong. Go to the Enter Bizarro World beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Pragmatic= Entertainers (TALENT) ' The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? '''Harry and his group all want to make it through the school and into the entertainment world. ' The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? '''Their emotional need is to achieve there dreams of making it in Hollywood and becoming successful. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Their fatal flaw is that they are blinded by their dreams and emotions and don’t realize how bad life is controlled. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Self-Indulgent= The Powers that be. (NAGAMOTO INDUSTRIES) Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? They need suffrage from the people to keep their life intact. ' Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. '''The Droids are the security forces located in the city, they have no emotion or second thoughts, they only enforce the law and do what is told of them they are run by nagamoto industries. ' 2. '''Emirates are the directors of Hollywood and play a crucial role of creating production and also manipulating people to do what they want and hiding secret agenda’s of the true evil behind Hollywood. 3. (UNIES) are the everyday workers of Hollywood who obey everything they are told and live there day to day life with the protection of the Nagamoto Industries Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story 1. Burj khalifa Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: On the verge of a Stasis=Death moment, a flawed protagonist has a Monkey Wrench and Enters a Bizzaro World with the New Relationship; but when the Venti Failure happens, he/she must Remember the Soapbox to defeat (or stop) the flawed antagonist (from getting away with his/her plan). Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story 2. Major Death 3. Character Reveal 4. Anticipated Showdown 5'. Storyworld Reveal' 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology